Summer Vacation Disaster
by demongalyuki
Summary: Summer Vacation is a time to have fun and hang out. That's not the case for Ryou Bakura. Bad things always happens to Ryou. Will he get through summer or die trying? rape, rb mm ect.
1. rape

I do not own Yugioh, the book or anything that's familiar to you. Please r&r and enjoy!

Summer Vacation Disaster

Summer vacation is a time to celebrate no school. Some kids are unlucky and have to take summer school. A specific white haired teen wished to be that person. You see, this teen, Ryou Bakura, has a yami. A very abusive one at that point. His safe havens were school and near Yugi. Also when his father was home he was safe.

Ryou was walking home from school. It was the last day of school and he wasn't looking forward on going home. Ryou passed a shop on the way home. It was a bookstore that he loved oh so very much.

"Maybe I could buy a book without Bakura knowing," Ryou thought out loud. So he went into the store and bought a book. It was actually a bad idea because today was very busy with the clearance sale going on. It took 30 minutes to find the book that he wanted which was 'The Silmarillion' and a good 55 minutes just to buy the book. Ryou had to run home to be on time. But unlucky for him traffic was bad and took an hour to get home.

So Ryou decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. He was so intent on getting home that he didn't see anyone in front of him. Ryou bumped into a guy that was about twice his size.

"Sorry sir," Ryou said, "I didn't see where I was going." Ryou then tried to get around the guy but the guy grabbed his arm.

"What did you think you were doing in my alleyway?" the guy asked, "I don't let anyone through without them giving me anything. And I know just what I want from you."

The guy then shoved his mouth at Ryou's into a bruising kiss. Ryou screamed into the kissed and tried to contact Bakura but the guy bashed him in the head.

"I want you conscious for this." He said. Then the guy pulled off Ryou's school jacket. He fiddled with the buttons on Ryou's shirt when Ryou kicked him in the shin. "Ow damn you dirty little slut!" He then grabbed Ryou by the neck and ripped off all of Ryou's clothes. He then grabbed the hikari's member and squeezed it really tight until Ryou released. "I was going to just do this and not hurt you much but since you did that I'll make sure you're in pain." He ripped off his own clothes and shoved his own member inside Ryou. The hikari screamed in pain as his virgin blood was spilled. The man pumped into Ryou until he reached his climax and released his seed. The guy pulled out of Ryou and smirked.

Ryou started whimpering and curled up into a ball. The guy dragged Ryou to a dumpster and chained him there. He then got behind the dumpster and dropped it on Ryou's legs with him screaming in pain. The guy went and beat up Ryou opening all his old wounds and making new ones. When Ryou was halfway from slipping into unconsciousness, the beatings stopped.

"Before you become unconscious I'll show you my identity," the guy said and took off the mask to show Bandit Keith. Ryou then fell unconscious with the dumpster still on his legs and one thought on his mind, Bakura.

To be continued

A sad beginning that gets sadder. Please read and review and no flames. Todels!


	2. found

FlyHigh4Life. Thank you and we all know Bandit Keith is evil.

I do not own Yugioh nor the lullaby. If I owned Yugioh is when I take over the world and I haven't yet. Please r&r and enjoy!

Chapter 2

-over with Bakura-

Bakura was sitting on the couch for what seemed like forever waiting for Ryou to come home. It was already 6:30 p.m. and Ryou wasn't home.

"Where the hell is Ryou?" Bakura said to no one in particular. He then heard Ryou speak through their mind link.

/Bakura! Help me! I'm being…/ the link was cut off.

\Ryou? Ryou! Don't worry, I'm coming.\ Bakura said and ran out of the house. _Please be ok Ryou, _Bakura thought, _Just please be ok._ Bakura then grabbed the sennen ring and held it out in front of him.

"Ring show me to where Ryou is," Bakura demanded. The ring then pulled Bakura to Ryou's direction. Bakura was pulled into an alleyway with a dumpster turned over. "Ryou. Ryou where are you? Please answer me. Ryou!"

"Ba-ku-ra." A voice said from the other side of the dumpster. "Ba-ku-ra help…me." Bakura walked to the other side of the dumpster and gasped.

"Ryou!" Bakura cried. Ryou was there with the dumpster on both his legs and his hands bind. There were bruises everywhere and blood was stained all over his body. "Ryou who did this to you?"

"It…was…Bandit…Keith." Ryou whispered. Bakura tried to get the dumpster off of Ryou but two things got in the way. The dumpster was too heavy and Ryou was screaming in pain.

"Don't worry Ryou," Bakura said, "I'll get help. You'll be ok. Just hang on." Bakura went out onto the sidewalk and begged people for help. No one would help him. He then noticed a pave phone near the alleyway. Bakura then grabbed the phone, put a quarter in it and called 911.

"I need help ma'am," Bakura said, "My friend has been raped and beaten. His legs are under a dumpster and are probably crushed. Please he needs help." The girl on the other phone line told him an ambulance will be there soon and told him to do everything in his power to not have his friend panic. Bakura then hung up and went to Ryou.

"It'll be ok Ryou," Bakura said petting Ryou's hair to calm him down, "The ambulance is going to come and you'll be like yourself in no time."

"Bakura…It hurts," Ryou whispered sobbing, "Am I going to die?"

"You're not going to die Ryou," Bakura said. "You're going to live to an old age and have a great life. Just be calm. Come stop your crying it'll be all right. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small it seem so strong. I will protect you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be here in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be in my heart always. Always."

Once the lullaby was finish, Bakura heard the sirens. He grabbed onto Ryou's hand and whispered softly to him. The ambulance finally got to the alleyway and went to Bakura's side.

"How did he get to be under a dumpster?" One of the guys said.

"I don't know," Bakura answered, "I went to look for him and once I found him, he was like this. The dumpster is too heavy to move. Can you help him? Please?"

"We'll do everything we can but we'll need to get this off of him," a second doctor said. So they tried to lift the dumpster off with six men, but it wouldn't budge. So Bakura tried to help but couldn't. Soon people from the street tried to lift the dumpster. It was useless. No one was able to get the dumpster off of Ryou. After about 20 minutes they were able to lift the dumpster off Ryou and get him out. They took off the chains and got him in the ambulance. It was a 20 minute drive to the hospital with Bakura answering all the doctors' questions.

To be continued. Please review. More reviews equals faster updates. Todels!


	3. problems

Silvermanel-I know it's sad. Thank you for reviewing. I promise it will get better…some.

Please read and review and enjoy!

I do not own Yugioh or anything you recognize.

Chapter 3

They finally got to the hospital and wheeled Ryou into the emergency room. A bunch of nurses and doctors had to keep Bakura from going to Ryou. After 10 minutes Bakura finally gave up and went into the waiting room. The yami decided to call Ryou's friends and tell them what happened. He first called Yugi.

"Moshi moshi. Kame Game Shop. How may I help you?" Yugi said.

"Yugi it's Bakura. Ryou's in the hospital and…" Bakura was cut off by Yami.

"What did you do to Ryou that he's in the hospital you bastard?" Yami asked angrily.

"Pharaoh, I didn't do this for once," Bakura said, "He was beaten and raped by Bandit Keith. He's in the E.R. right now."

"BANDIT KEITH! How did he get out of prison?" Yami asked, "What makes you so sure that he did it and it wasn't you?"

"Because Ryou told me," Bakura said looking down and started crying, "And I'm not cruel enough to rape him and crush his legs."

"WHAT? How are his legs crushed?" Yami asked.

"Ryou's legs were under a dumpster," Bakura said while trying to wipe away the ever flowing tears, "Yami could you call all of Ryou's friends and have them come to the hospital. Ryou will need all the support he can get."

"I'll only do it for Ryou's sake," Yami said, "I'm not doing it for you."

"I didn't say to do it for me," Bakura said, "But I thank you for doing this."

"Yeah, whatever," Yami said, "We'll be there in about an hour."

"Okay, bye," Bakura said then hung up. Just when he hung up someone called his name.

"Mr. Bakura, I'd like to talk to you about Ryou," the doctor said.

"Sure," Bakura said, "But please just call me Bakura, I'm not comfortable being called Mr. Bakura."

"Okay Bakura," the doctor said, "About Ryou, it would be impossible to repair his legs. The only option is to amputate them and build him artificial legs. But we have to have permission from a relative or a close friend. So you have a choice of surgery or not but chose quickly because the more we wait the less chance he'll live."

"Please do the surgery," Bakura said instantly, "He shouldn't die at such a young age."

"Okay, and you should know of a small problem," the doctor said.

"What is it?" Bakura asked terrified.

"He is well, pregnant," Doc said.

"Wh-what?" Bakura asked about to faint.

"The one who did this to him got him pregnant," Doc said, "From what Ryou told me he could get pregnant. So I did some tests and it was positive."

Once that was said Bakura fell in a dead faint. The next time he woke up he saw a white ceiling above him.

"Where am I?" Bakura asked no one in particular.

"In the hospital," A voice that sounded like Yami said, "I didn't know the great tomb robber could faint."

"Shut it pharaoh," Bakura said, "You would too if you learned about what Ryou has to go through."

"What that he's pregnant?" the pharaoh said laughing but stopped seeing Bakura's look, "He's not…. He can't be…. Is he…. He is."

And just as Bakura said pharaoh boy fainted on poor Yugi.

"Ah good to see that you're awake after 12 hours," Doc said coming into the room, "Just wanted to tell you that Ryou's awake so you can see him now and what happened to him?"

"He fainted," Bakura smirked.

"Guess we'll just have to get him into bed," Doc said and put him in the bed Bakura was just in. Once Bakura got the pharaoh into the bed he went to Ryou's room to see him sitting up in bed.

"Ryou thank god you're safe," Bakura said hugging a tense Ryou.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked, "Is that you?"

"Why do you ask that?" Bakura asked, "Can't you see me?"

"No everything's all blurry," Ryou said, "Why do my legs hurt?"

"Because your legs were amputated," Bakura said.

"What? Why?" Ryou asked having a hard time breathing.

"Sh… Don't get over exited. Just calm down and breathe," Bakura said petting Ryou's hair, "The reason why your legs were amputated is because the doctors couldn't fix your legs. You'll be getting artificial legs in a few days that'll work just like normal legs. But we should check your eyes for any problems."

So Bakura called for Doc to check Ryou's eyes. They got Ryou in a wheelchair and wheeled him into the eye exam. Once they finished Ryou chose two pairs of glasses. A blue pair for reading and a green pair for everyday use. He got contacts for gym and those kinds of activities. The doctor and Bakura wheeled Ryou back into his room once they got the supplies they needed. Bakura placed Ryou on the bed who gasped at seeing his legs bandaged up beneath shorts. So Bakura covered Ryou's legs with the blanket so Ryou wouldn't have to see his legs.

To be continued.

Please r&r and enjoy!


	4. love

Silvermane1- The baby will not be aborted. Just give me your email address and I'll tell you why. And yes it's sad. But I promise that there will be a happy chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

There is a quick lime in this chapter and the gang comes in. And guess what? More problems! Please r&r and enjoy.

I do not own Yugioh or anything else you recognize.

/Ryou to Bakura/ \Bakura to Ryou\

Chapter 4

"Ryou, I have important news to tell you," Doc said, "Well when you said you could get pregnant I did some tests and they were positive."

"You mean I'm pregnant?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. And your artificial legs won't be done for a week so it's your choice to go home and wait or stay at the hospital 'til they come in," Doc said.

"I'd like to go back home," Ryou said.

"Okay then," Doc said, "I need to know if anything is wrong."

"When I got overexcited when I learned about my legs, it became impossible to breathe," Ryou said.

"Hmmmm… It seems like you might have asthma," Doc said, "I'll need to do some tests to see if you do."

So after about an hour of tests, Ryou and Bakura were off to their home. Bakura got Ryou into bed and tucked in. Bakura slept with Ryou so he wouldn't get scared. It seemed really odd to Bakura 'cause Ryou had his legs wrapped around Bakura's because of the lack of lower legs. The next morning Ryou felt warmth next to him. So he turned around to see a blurry Bakura sleeping next to him. He went stiff when he saw Bakura was awake and tried to move back with his legs but was reminded that he lacked the lower legs. So Ryou curled up into a fetal position scared out of his mind and was gasping for breath. Bakura got Ryou's medicine when he saw this.

"Ryou calm down," Bakura said, "You're getting overexcited. Just take your medicine and calm down."

"How am I so sure that it's not poison?" Ryou asked.

"Because I've changed," Bakura said, "When I found you under the dumpster I vowed to never hurt you again. And I plan in keeping my word."

"You won't beat me?" Ryou asked still out of breath.

"Right. I promise never to hurt you in any way ever again. I love you too much Ryou," Bakura said, "That's the reason why I was beating you. I was scared that you hated me. I love you my little tenshi."

"I've always loved you 'kura," Ryou said, "I always hoped that you would change and love me. I guess my wish came true. I also wanted you to be my first."

"Your first to have sex?" Bakura asked which Ryou nodded, "I could still do it once you get comfortable and not scared."

"I would like to do it now if you don't mind," Ryou said, "I don't want to be afraid to have sex for the rest of my life. So is that okay?"

"I'll do anything for you," Bakura said and kissed Ryou on the lips. Bakura started to unbutton Ryou's shirt with Ryou doing the same thing. Bakura then thought of something. "Wouldn't you like to wear your contacts doing this?" Ryou nodded so Bakura got the contacts and put them on Ryou. They then went back to taking off each other's clothes. They were about to take off each other's boxers when suddenly the doorbell rang. So Bakura got a black robe on and headed for the door downstairs. Bakura opened the door to the shrimp named Yugi and his friends.

"What do you want?" Bakura asked glaring.

"We just wanted to see Ryou is all," Jou said glaring back.

"Let me ask him," Bakura said and asked Ryou. \Ryou your friends are here.\ Bakura said through his mind link. \You want them to come in?\

/Sure let me get some clothes on and change to my glasses./ Ryou said.

\Let me help you on the clothes and the glasses.\ Bakura said and cut off the mind link. "He said that it'll be ok. Just make yourself at home while I help him out."

"And I'm coming with you so you won't hurt him," Yami said.

"Fine by me," Bakura said. So he and the pharaoh went upstairs to Ryou's room to see him buttoning up his shirt.

"Let me help you on the shorts," Bakura said.

"No you need to get dressed also unless you like being in a robe," Ryou said trying to get his shorts on. Bakura went and helped Ryou then got his own clothes on. Once that was finished Bakura went and took out the contacts then put on Ryou's green glasses. Bakura carried Ryou down the stairs to the chair and sat down in it with Ryou on top of Bakura. Everyone stared at either Bakura or Ryou's legs once they sat down.

"What did you guys want to talk about?" Ryou asked.

"First off we'd like to know everything that happened," Yami said.

"Well when I was coming home I stopped at my favorite bookstore wanting to buy a book," Ryou began, "Bakura lets me do whatever after school until five o'clock so I went and bought a book. It became a bad idea because there was a clearance sale going on and it was packed. So once I got out of the store I decided to take a shortcut. I didn't see where I was going and bumped into a guy. The guy said that no one was allowed into his alleyway without paying a price. He started kissing me trying to pry my clothes off. I kicked him in the shin and he started cursing at me. He ripped off my clothes and and he…"

Ryou paused and started sobbing, "And he grabbed my member squeezing it until I released in his hand. He he took off his own clothes and went inside me. He he thrust into me until he released his seed in me. He then pulled out of me and dragged me to the dumpsters and chained me up a-and pushed the dumpster on my legs and started beating me up. Before I fell unconscious he took off his ski mask to show that the man was Bandit Keith. I then fell unconscious until Bakura found me. The ambulance got me to the hospital and I fell unconscious again. The next time I woke up everything was blurry and my legs hurt. I asked Bakura on it and he said that they had to amputate it. And I learned that I was pregnant. And that's the story."

"That's just like horrible," Anzu said trying to hug him but Bakura growled at her.

"Don't try to touch him. He's not comfortable with people except me touch him," Bakura said cuddling closer to Ryou.

To be continued.

Please r&r and no flames.


	5. Father

Silvermanel- Um… You already said that in your first review. But I thank you.

Dragon Master03- Yup poor Ryou. And I'm finally updating. Thank you.

Sumiko- O.o Very violent. But I thank you also for reviewing. Also gives you a Bandit Kieth voodoo doll there you go.

Sanzo Lover- Yup and it will get even more interesting… And confusing. There is more. Much more. Thank you for reviewing and liking my story.

HieiJaganshi11- There there. And I'm only in the beginning of the story. (It's very long) Thank you for reviewing. Gives you a bunch of cookies

Thank you all for reviewing and I'll enjoy more reviews. Gives everyone that reviewed a Bandit Kieth voodoo doll

Chapter 5

"Bakura, did you beat Ryou at all?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I used to beat Ryou," Bakura said, "I regret beating him now. I was afraid of my feelings. I love him. And I won't ever beat him again."

"Why were you wearing a robe?" Yugi asked.

"Erm," Bakura looked down blushing, "We were going to do it."

"Do what?" Yugi asked then understood, "Oh, you were going to have sex."

"WHAT! DID RYOU SAY HE WANTED SEX! ARE YOU CRAZY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! DO YOU WANT HIM TO BREAK!" Yami screamed.

"Shut up pharaoh you're scaring Ryou," Bakura said.

"Make him stop yelling Bakura," Ryou said whimpering and shoving his face into Bakura's neck.

"Shhhh… It's okay Ryou," Bakura said, "No one's going to hurt you. You've got your friends here. It'll be okay."

Ryou quieted down and turned around in Bakura's lap watching everyone.

"Yami, the reason we were going to do that is because I didn't want to be afraid of sex all my life," Ryou said snuggling closer to Bakura.

"Do you have anything else you want to ask?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, Ryou I've noticed that you're running out of money and we are hiring at the shop. Would you like a job there?" Yugi asked. Ryou thought for a moment then answered Yugi's question.

"Sure Yugi," Ryou said, "When should I start work?"

"As soon as possible. Monday to Saturday. From 1:00 p.m. to 7:00 p.m. on weekdays and 12:30 p.m. to closing time on Saturdays," Yugi said.

"I'll start tomorrow if it's okay with you," Ryou said, "Well since you're all here, would like to sleep over?" Everyone agreed on the sleepover and called their parents. After a while once everyone finished using the phone, they sat down in the living room.

"What do you guys want to do?" Yugi asked.

"I've got an idea," Ryou said, "We could play 'Truth or dare'."

"Sure," Yugi said. So everyone got in a circle and started the game with Ryou since he thought of the game.

"Yami, truth or dare?" Ryou asked.

"Dare," Yami said.

"I dare you to not wear leather the rest of the time you're staying here," Ryou said.

"Okay then," Yami said and went upstairs to change into jeans and a t-shirt. If changes killed people then the whole world would have died. Yami actually looked normal except for the hair. Then Yami took his turn.

"Bakura, truth or dare?" Yami asked.

"I'm not scared. Dare," Bakura said.

"I dare you to not send anyone nor anything to the shadow realm," Yami said. Bakura groaned but said okay. The game went on with fun things going on. Later everyone decided to watch Phantom of the Opera. Ryou sang along with the music and cried at the end of the movie.

"Why do you cry hikari?" Bakura asked wiping away Ryou's tears.

"The movie is so sad at the end. I feel so sorry for the phantom. No one should feel that pain. Not even you Bakura," Ryou said and kissed Bakura on the lips. The moment was destroyed by someone opening the door. The person was Ryou's dad, Shen Bakura. He was surprised to see his son sitting in another man's lap and kissing the man.

"Ryou what's the meaning of this?" Shen asked.

"Dad! You're home!" Ryou cried and forgot about a small problem with his legs. Ryou fell on the floor when trying to get off Bakura's lap. Shen gasped when he saw Ryou's legs.

"What happened to you Ryou?" Shen asked.

"Dad, something happened while you were gone," Ryou said getting back onto Bakura's lap, "You might want to sit down for this." So Shen sat on the couch and waited for the news.

"Dad, I was well raped," Ryou said looking down at his hands.

"What?" Shen asked. Ryou told the whole story on what happened while cuddling into Bakura.

"So you were raped and got your legs crushed. And Bakura here is the spirit of the sennen ring that used to beat you but now is your lover. And you are now pregnant." Shen said. Ryou nodded and sniffed. "I should've came sooner so this wouldn't have happened."

"Really I was sort of glad this happened," Ryou said, "If this didn't happened then I wouldn't have the greatest lover there is."

"Yet if this didn't happened then you would have your legs," Shen said.

"It's really fine dad," Ryou said, "Bakura's probably going to be watching me like a hawk for the rest of my life."

"You've got that right," Bakura said and kissed Ryou on the lips. Shen just stare at the two boys kissing in disbelief. He will have to get used to this.

"Did you all have dinner yet?" Shen asked. Everyone shook their head and Shen sighed. "Guess I'll just make dinner for you all."

"You don't have to worry about that," Ryou said, "I'll make dinner."

"No you have to build up your strength so you can move around again," Bakura said.

"Can I at least help make the food?" Ryou asked which Bakura nodded to. So Bakura got Ryou into the wheelchair and wheeled him into the kitchen with Shen following. "What should we make Dad?"

"What would you like?" Shen asked.

"Let's go for something simple like ravioli or something," Ryou said getting out several cans of ravioli and a can opener. Bakura got a large pot and helped opening the cans and dumping them into the pot. Once they finished cooking they put the ravioli into separate bowls and told the gang that dinner was ready. They all ate their dinner in silence. Then suddenly the doorbell ranged.

"I'll get it!" Ryou called and wheeled to the front door. He opened the door and saw the police and a woman in a business suit. "How can I help you?"

"Ryou I presume?" The business woman said.

"Yes," Ryou said looking concern.

"We'd like to talk to you and your friend about the rape," a police woman said.

"Would you like to come in?" Ryou asked getting out of the way so they could enter. The people entered and sat down on the couches. Yugi and the gang sat on the floor. Ryou spoke up first.

"What did you want to know about?" Ryou asked fiddling with his thumbs.

"Well, we'd like to know everything that happened that day," The detective said.

"This morning was like every. Wake up, get dressed, and go to school. School was different though," Ryou said. The detective looked curious.

"How different was it?" the detective asked.

"Well it happened like this," Ryou explained.

To be continued

Hope you liked the chapter and will review.


	6. Flashback

DragonMaster03-thanks for the review.

Inuyashaloverfan-thanks also for the review.

Hikari and sunny-I've read a few that he does get pregnant. But really this is just my crazy mind here. Thanks for the review.

Ladygodess-Yeah just my crazy mind. But really I thank you for the review.

If you all want an explanation for anything just ask me in the reviews and I'll tell you. I do NOT own Yugioh.

WARNING! LEMONS AHEAD! AND BY LEMONS I MEAN RAPE! SO DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE! I HAVE WARNED YOU! ENJOY!

Chapter 6

flashback

"Well, well, well, lookie here boys," Someone said behind me, "It's the girlie man Ryou Bakura." I turned around to find Ushio and his gang around me. "Should we show him how pretty he is before we can't play with him for a long time," Ushio smirked. He and his gang grabbed me and forced me to go to a warehouse near the school. I screamed and tried to get away from them. "Don't think about escaping before we have started with you." I knew that it was useless fighting so I stopped struggling until Ushio started taking off my clothes. I was thrashing around until one of Ushio's men put a knife to my neck drawing a bit of blood.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you," the man said, "I wouldn't want you to harm that little neck of yours." I stopped struggling as the barrier to my skin was peeled off. I was crying so hard. I felt fingers press at my opening and one finger came inside me. Then a second finger came inside of me and started to stretch me. And then a third came in me and stretched me some more. The fingers then left my hole that was an inch or so behind my balls to be met with something much bigger. I screamed when the thing was

pushed inside of me. My brain figured out that the thing was Ushio's member and tears flowed down my cheeks. And to make things worst another member was shoved into the same hole as Ushio's member. A dildo and other stuff that I couldn't figure out were shoved into both my butt hole and the hole with the members. Two members were shoved into my mouth with someone's butt on my member and fingers were pinching my nipples. I was forced to touch two of the gangs' members as the rest of the gang was thrusting into me. The ritual was done over and over again until every one of them has been inside me. They then shoved a flashlight up my butt and few things in me. They waited a while then put my clothes back on me and left me in my blood in the ware house. Once they were out of sight I pushed myself up and limped to school feeling very clearly the things inside me. I went for every chance I got to try and take the things out. I finally got the things out during gym. When I got my gym clothes Coach Harmon came behind me and grabbed my waist.

"Coach what are you doing?" I asked very startled.

"I want to show you how much I'll miss you during summer break," the coach said. He then took off my uniform and shoved three fingers inside me and spread me apart. I cried at the pain and what happened a few hours ago. He then shoved his member inside of me. Coach Harmon thrust in and out of me until he released inside of me. He then got a permanent marker and shoved it inside of me.

"Keep that in until you come back to school," Coach Harmon said, "now you can put on your clothes and leave." I quickly got my clothes on and left with my stuff. I cried all the way to my next class and sat down at my desk in pain. I was the only one in the classroom so I cried my heart out not hearing someone come in. I was startled when someone wrapped their arms around me.

"Why is my little angel crying?" The person who turned out to be Honda said.

"H-Honda! WH-what are you doing!" I cried startled.

"I was wanting to show you how much I love you," Honda said unzipping my pants. I struggled against the arms around my waist trying to get free.

"Please stop Honda," I said sobbing, "I don't want any part of this."

"Oh I assure you're going to like this," Honda said pulling my pants and boxers down to my ankles. I thrashed against Honda not wanting this again. All that the thrashing did was turn him on more. He started sucking on my member and fumbled with my nipples. I tried not to moan but I couldn't help it. I released in Honda's mouth sobbing.

"Please stop this," I begged, "I'll do anything you say. Just name it. Just please, don't take me." All Honda did was shove a finger inside me and hitting the marker inside me. He looked at me quizzically.

"What's inside you?" Honda asked, "Why do you have something inside you?" He then punched me in the stomach and crashed my head into the desk. "You fucking whore! You just love to have sex with everyone!"

"No Honda! That's not it!" I cried, "I was-"

"You were what?" Honda asked, "You were just trying to get some extra sex without me knowing! I'll give you what you deserve!" Honda then shoved his member into me with the marker still inside me. I screamed in pain as Honda shoved into me. I can't believe this is happening to me again. I was raped not even five minutes ago. Am I just some slut for men? Honda kept shoving his member and the marker further inside me. It gave me so much pain. Honda finally released his seed inside me and got his member out of me and put his clothes back on. "Now you know not to have sex with other men." He gave me a final punch to the stomach then left. I got my clothes back on for the third time today and sat back in my seat sobbing.

'I wish I never gone to school today,' I thought, 'Then I would still have my virginity and not be in this much pain.' The good part was that nothing else happened to me for the rest of the school day except for the regular bullies.

End of flashback

TBC

Well liked it? Just ask me if you don't get anything and I'll tell you my explanation. Thank you and read and review!


	7. surgery

Sanzo Lover-It's fime if you decide to skip the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Dragon Master03- Is that a good … or a bad…? Oh well, thanks for the review.

Just so all of ya know…THERE WILL BE SEXUAL STUFF IN THIS! I'LL TELL YA WHEN YA GET THERE! Thanks. I do not own Yugioh or else Ryou and Bakura would be the main characters. And I do not go for flames. Please read and review and enjoy!

Chapter 7

Ryou told about what happened with Bandit Keith sobbing into Bakura's shirt. Everyone was shocked that all that happened to him. The police woman got a call on her cell phone and she talked into it.

"Ryou, I got a call from the station and said that Keith was in jail all of yesterday at the time you said." Ryou's eyes widen in disbelief.

"That's impossible! I saw him! He was there and he raped me!" Ryou cried. Bakura patted Ryou's back trying to calm him down.

"They talked to him and he said that he has a twin brother that looked exactly like him," the police woman said, "We'll find everyone who raped you and give them what they deserve."

"Thank you ma'am," Ryou said snuggling back into Bakura. Bakura then thought of something.

"Ryou, you said there was a permanent marker inside you didn't you?" Ryou nodded his head to Bakura's question, "The doctor didn't say anything about the permanent marker inside you. It must be inside you still."

"What!" Shen cried, "Those damn doctors didn't take out that marker! I'll sue them for that!"

"Dad, they might not have known that there was a permanent marker inside me. I was unconscious at the time and I had a tendency to forget things." Ryou said.

"We'll give you a ride to the hospital," The detective said. So Ryou, Bakura, Shen, and the detective walked to the car and drove back to the hospital. Once they got to the hospital, they went into the check in counter to the nurse.

"Ma'am, my boyfriend here needs to see his doctor," Bakura said wheeling Ryou in. The nurse looked up to see the four of them.

"Hey weren't you the one that was raped by that Bandit Keith dude?" the nurse asked. "Well I'll tell your doctor that you're here." Then the fat nurse hobbled over to find Dr. Tulipana. Bakura sighed and sat down in the waiting room. He got Ryou out of the wheel chair and put him on his lap. Shen got a magazine on Ancient Egypt out and started reading it. The detective just wrote stuff down. Maybe drawing stick figures. Who knows. Twenty minutes and two cups of coffee later the nurse and doctor came.

"Ryou I wouldn't dreamed of you coming back so soon," the doctor said, "Is there something wrong?"

"Actually doctor, I forgot to tell you something else," Ryou said. "I got a permanent marker inside of me that is actually stuck."

"Come with me sirs and ma'am," Dr. Tulipana said and walked to an examination room. "Ryou, could you undress for me?" Ryou fidgeted and looked down not comfortable with the situation. "I mean is take off your clothes and I'll give you a garment to wear." Ryou just nodded and started taking off his clothes with Bakura's help. Once Ryou's clothes were off with the piece of cloth on Bakura carried Ryou to the table.

"Now Ryou I need you to spread your legs so I have full view of your opening," Doc said with a bunch of tension. "Ryou, what happened that you won't let me help you?"

"Doctor, this wasn't the first time he was raped," Bakura said massaging Ryou's shoulder. "He was raped eight times before this one. On the same day."

BEGINNING OF SEXUAL STUFF! I DON'T KNOW IF DOCTORS TO THIS BUT WHO CARES! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! THANK YOU

"Oh," Doc said, "Ryou I've known you since you moved here five years ago and did tests on you while you were naked. I won't rape you but I need to do some tests to see how bad this is and if you need surgery." Ryou grew less tense and let his doctor do the tests. Dr. Tulipana shoved a camera thingy-ma-bobber into Ryou's opening with a jolt from Ryou. The doctor turned on the T.V. and slowly pushed the camera in the canal. He then spotted the permanent marker.

"Ah there it is," Dr. Tulipana said then got a serious expression, "This is bad."

"What is doctor," Ryou asked.

"The marker was shoved so far in there that it ripped a hole in your womb," Dr. Tulipana said, "We'll need to do surgery fast or your baby will die."

"Please do it soon, Even though I don't know whose baby this is, I want it to be safe," Ryou said placing a hand on his stomach to comfort the child.

"Okay, Everyone except relatives please go to the waiting room," Dr. Tulipana told the rest. So everyone except Shen and Bakura left. "Bakura, that means you also."

"Please John, he won't do anything bad," Ryou said, "I want him with me during the surgery."

"Alright Ryou, If that's what you want," Dr. Tulipana sighed. "First off we'll need to get you in the ER." So they went into the ER and got Ryou ready for the surgery. "Ryou, we'll be keeping you awake for this so we can tell if something goes wrong." Ryou nodded his head then lessened himself for the pain to come. The doctors started on getting the permanent marker out of the white haired hikari. They strapped Ryou's legs down and had them spread so the doctors could have a better view of the hole but still had a slight problem. Ryou's member was in the way.

"Ryou, we're going to put a condom on you and have Bakura turn you on," Dr. Moose said with Ryou having wide eyes.

"Wh-why?" Ryou stuttered.

"The reason is that your penis is in the way of the hole and we'll need both of our hands to get the permanent marker out," Dr. Moose said snapping on a condom on Ryou's member and strapped his hips down. "Now Bakura, please do something to Ryou that won't partake of his opening." So Bakura lightly touched the base of Ryou's balls and lightly glided his finger up to the head. That got a message from the arousal by going halfway up. With Ryou distracted the doctors got a camera thing in the opening and turned the TV on. Ryou felt the jolt of pain come and screamed. Bakura got an idea and put a condom on his own arousal and stepped over to his hikari.

"Ryou, if you start hurting, instead of screaming and disrupting the doctors, just bite onto my member, okay?" Bakura said with the head of his arousal next to Ryou's mouth. Ryou nodded and clamped his mouth onto the older boy's arousal. When the doctors saw that Ryou calmed down, they shoved the camera up more into Ryou's canal. Ryou stabbed his teeth into Bakura's penis with the jolts of pain from his canal. Bakura watched the TV trying to keep his mind from his aching arousal that would soon be bleeding. IT IS FINISHED! YOU CAN READ NOW! His eyes almost popped out of their sockets at what he saw.

"Holy Ra in Set!" Bakura cried almost losing more skin. "Ryou's going to have triplets!" Shen stared at Bakura trying to figure out what he meant. He then figured it out and fainted from the news. The doctors took no notice in this still trying to do the surgery and not get side tracked. Dr. Moose found a problem with the surgery. They couldn't get the marker out without cutting a hole in Ryou's stomach.

"Bakura will you keep Ryou calm so we could do this?" Dr. Moose asked.

"Do what doctor?" Bakura asked.

"We'll need to cut Ryou's stomach and get the marker out that way instead of the canal and it will cause major pain."

"Okay, I'll distract Ryou," Bakura said doing everything in his will to get Ryou sidetracked. Hours later the surgery was complete and Bakura went to the bathroom to finish his business in there. Ryou was wheeled into the ICU. Once Bakura finished, he went straight to Ryou and saw…

TBC

Mwahahahahahaha! A cliff hanger! Ya hafta wait and see what happens.

Well that was different. I'm still on that you can ask how Ryou is pregnant in a review of ask and I'll be happy to tell you.


	8. earthquake

DragonMaster03- yeah there's babies... But the rape doesn't last long. Mwahahahahahahahaha!

Hope you guys will like this chapter. And I sadly have a writers block on this story. And i have a long line of cussing that are in caps that will soon come in a few chapters. How do you think with parents letting their 'innocent' daughter write this kind of stuff. (especially if they are homophobic.)

warnings are molestation, cussing, death, m-preg, and earthquakes. Don't like then don't read. I do not own yugioh or any of its characters or else it would be straight yaoi basing on ryou. Please r&r and enjoy!

Earthquake

Once Bakura finished, he went straight to Ryou and saw some doctor stroking his arousal and Ryou crying. Bakura ran over there and grabbed the doctor's hand.

"What the fuck are you doing to my boyfriend?" Bakura yelled.

"Well, he needs to get rid of that and no one would take the job," the doctor stuttered.

"I don't even care if you're the last guy on earth! You do not touch my boyfriend without my consent!" Bakura cried at the doctor. Other doctors came in to see what was going on. They gasped at what they saw.

"Doctor Wheeler, what are you doing to Ryou?" Dr. Tulipana asked getting to Bakura's side.

"I had to do something to get rid of that," Dr. Wheeler stuttered wincing when Bakura squeezed his wrist.

"Who told you to do this?" Dr. Moose asked catching up to the other doctors.

"It was you Dr. Moose," the doctor stuttered wishing Bakura would loosen his grip on the doctor's wrist.

"That's impossible!" cried Dr. Tulipana, "Dr. Moose has been with me the whole time and have never talked to you until now."

"Er… Uhm… It's just that… Ryou told me to do that," Dr. Wheeler said suddenly screaming when he felt a bone break in his wrist.

"Ryou would never tell you that you bastard!" Bakura yelled twisting the broken wrist.

"Why don't we ask Ryou?" Dr. Moose suggested with everyone turning to Ryou.

"The story is… I was waiting for Bakura to come in to help me with my problem when Jou's father came into the room," Ryou started, "I asked if he needed anything and he said that he wanted to be inside me. He-he said that I was pretty and would make up for being a girl. He took out his arousal from his pants and pushed the tip of his member into my opening behind my balls and started rubbing his hands on both mine and his arousals until he released inside me. He then took out his member zipping up his pants then trying to look like he was forced to do this took my arousal into his hands and-and started petting me."

"You fucking bastard!" Bakura cried attacking Dr. Wheeler punching him in the face, "I should kill you right here and now for what you did to Ryou! I should rip out your guts and hang you with them! I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

It took a while before they could get Bakura off the doctor. Bakura kept on screaming 'I hate you' at the doctor while being pulled away to a safe distance. A security guard came running into the room with a video tape in hand.

"Sir," the guard said, "There's something you need to see."

The security guard walked to the TV and put the tape in the VCR and turning on the TV. Everyone held their breath at what they saw. It wasn't as light as Ryou said it was. Dr. Wheeler raped, beat, and practically tried to kill him. Once the tape was stopped everyone turned to a puffy eyed Ryou wanting an explanation. Ryou said that the doctor threatened that he would kill him if he told the real truth. More security guards had to come to keep Bakura from killing the doctor.

Soon police came and arrested Jou's father for rape, abuse, and false doctrine on being a doctor. Dr. Tulipana told Ryou and the others that he was good enough to go home. So the detective took the four of them home to worried faces.

"Is Ryou okay?" Yugi asked, "Did something bad happen?"

"Please don't ask questions right now," Shen said trying to get the worried teens to move out of the way so Ryou could get through.

"But we want to know what happened and if Ryou will live," Anzu said going next to Yugi with the fake innocent eyes.

"Jou, does your father have aids?" Bakura asked.

"Not that I know of," Jou said, "Why?"

\Should I tell them or you? \ Bakura asked looking into Ryou's eyes.

/Could you Bakura/ Ryou asked/I feel if I say anything I'll puke. /

"The reason is that Jou's father raped Ryou after the surgery," Bakura said not leaving his eyes from Ryou's, "We just need to know if he has anything that Ryou could catch."

"I don't think my father has anything that Ryou could catch," Jou said. Suddenly the ground started to shake badly. It was an earthquake! Bakura shoved Ryou and Shen under the coffee table covering his body over the two relatives. Bakura was so into saving Shen and Ryou that he didn't get fully under the table so he winced when glass dug into his legs. Suddenly there was a loud crash as the house came rushing down at the group of people. Bakura heard screaming from underneath him. The yami looked down to see Shen choking on his own blood. The white haired dark looked behind him to see Shen's body cut in half by a fan blade.

"NO! DADDY!" Ryou cried into his father's corpse. Bakura tried to get Ryou underneath him that he didn't see the coffee table fall onto his head. Ryou screamed as Bakura fell unconscious and a piece of wood stabbed into his left hand. The earthquake lasted for 15 minutes till the ground calmed. Ryou coughed and cried in agony for losing his last family.

Mwahahahahahaha! I'm evil. What will happen? You will find out if you review! Bye!


	9. mother

the long awaited chapter is here!

HasunumaandMitsou- I'll take the cookie now.

BlackPheonix913- glad you liked this story.

mirokulover269-they'll do it sometime. just have patience.

disclaimer- I don't own yugioh or its characters. and i don't own the song. the song is Jenny Phillips and not mine. (i just own the cd)

Please read and review and enjoy.

Chapter 9

Ryou suddenly felt warm air around him; soothing his pain and agony. He heard soothing voices telling him that everything was fine. The albino didn't want this feeling to end, he wanted it to last forever. But like any great things, they have to have an ending. Ryou felt pain pouring out of every pore in his body. There were screams and cries of pain everywhere, making his ears explode. As suddenly as everything began, silence surrounded him. He could faintly hear a female's voice singing. Ryou opened his eyes to see a blond haired, blue eyed angel. The albino gasped as realization crashed into him.

"M-mother?" Ryou asked with a stutter. The angel nodded her head as if to say yes. "Am I in heaven?"

"No son, just the Realm of Dreams." the angel said.

"Why are we here?" Ryou asked walking closer to his mother.

"I need to tell you something." the angel said. "That earthquake has changed the world."

"How so?" Ryou asked.

"I can not tell you what happened, but i can tell you that thing will never be the same." the woman said.

"Thank you mother." Ryou said hugging his mom.

You have a few minutes 'til you have to return to the living world. Is there anything you want me to do for you?" the angel asked.

"Could you sing for me mother?" Ryou asked hopefully. The angel smiled down at her son.

"Anything for you my son." She said and began singing. "_One painful step at a time. Something keeps pulling me down. Walking the path you have shown me. Somehow I'm losing ground. So pull me out of my weakness. Set my feet on the path. And I'll close my eyes I'll feel my way. I'll trust the whisperings of my faith. Keep cleaving to you Father. With every step until this life is through. Help me hold onto you. I'm letting go of my will. And learning to follow you. Trusting that when i surrender. You're there to pull me through. You rescued me from the darkness. You set me feet on the path. I'm closing my eyes. I'm feeling my way. Trusting the whisperings of my faith. I'm cleaving to you, Father. With every step until this life is through. I'm holding onto you._" Ryou started singing with his mother.

"_Hold to the rod. The iron rod. 'tis strong and bright and true. The iron rod is the word of god. Twill safely guide us through._" Ryou sanged.

"_I'm closing my eyes. I'm feeling my way." The angel sanged. "Trusting the whisperings of my faith. I'm cleaving to you, Father. With every step until this life is through. I'm holding onto you_." Ryou fell asleep listening to his mother's voice unknown to the troubles he will go through when he next woke up.

----------

Srry. i know its super short but people wanted a story. I love the song. please r&r and ill try to be faster on the next chapter.


End file.
